Angelus custos meus
by Jessie95
Summary: Jasper and Bella have previously met, they happen to stumble upon each other again at Forks High. The thing is though is that he hasn't changed and she's wondering if he really is her gaurdian angel.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

_2002,_

_My mind was racing. It was like it was trying to talk me out of doing it but I knew I needed to. Living with the Cullen's was difficult but necessary; they were my family after all. But it wasn't that, it was the fact that every so often the scent of human blood became too much for me and I had no choice but to feed from one. They all understood. And it was only every few years that this happened. Most times I preyed on a homeless person or someone close to death in one of Carlisle's hospitals; it was very rare that I slipped and had a more conspicuous person. Unfortunately though, this was the year I needed to hunt and I just so happened to pass a ballet studio on my search for a homeless person I had recently seen bumming around a few streets over._

_It was twilight. Man did I hate that word, but how else did I describe this time of day? Early evening? Yeah that sounded better, so it was early evening and young children were everywhere. Mostly girls but there were a few boys, all with their parents. Or rather I thought they all were. There was one girl, maybe about ten or eleven,, standing off to the side all by herself. It looked as though what every parent was meant to pick her up failed._

_The wind picked up. WOW! Classic, just classic. Of course that was going to happen, just like the fact that I took a breath at exactly the same time as the wind pushed her scent towards me. Gawd was it mouth watering, well, you get what I mean, vampires have venom and all. . _Maybe I should teach those parents a lesson for forgetting their kid. Yes, that is what I will do. _the guilt began to set in but I didn't have time to think about it. The parents were clearing out quickly and I needed to act before she decided she wasn't going to wait any longer. _

_I walk up to her. My charm on and I began to influence her emotions, calm and relaxed. _

"_Hey," she looks at me briefly then looks away. "Parents forget about you again?"_

"_Mum, but how did you know?" this time she looks at me. I stare at her eyes until she makes contact._

_That's when it happened. What happened exactly I didn't know but something _did _happen. No time now though. I was on the hunt. "Want me to accompany the young miss home?" my southern charm normally could persuade women to do anything, but she wasn't a woman yet so I let my talent help out with the persuasion. Worked like a charm._

"_Why not. I would probably end up walking home anyway." But you weren't going home now were you. _

"_Well okay then. I'm Edward by the way." This would give the arse something to think about. Serves him right for that prank he helped Emmett pull last week._

"_That's funny. The names Isabella, by the way." HA! She thought the loser's name was funny._

"_Nice to meet you Isabella, and why would my name be funny?"_

"_I just don't think it suits you. Maybe you should change it to a name that starts with 'J' or something." Well she was much more observant than she looked._

"_Well thank you for the advice maybe I will."_

_An Ally way was coming up, now was the time to make a choice. My brow furrowed. Something had changed. The burning, that s what it was, I could barley feel the burn around this girl. What a strange discovery. Well if I didn't feel the burn then what was the point of feeding? I had made my choice. We kept walking straight. It took about five minutes to reach Isabella's house, and I decided I liked talking to her._

"_Well, thank you Edward, for walking me home." She smiled politely at me and began to walk in._

_This had turned out for the better and I decided that at least I should tell her the truth._

"_Isabella, well, see, before you go in, I shall tell you that I didn't tell you the truth. My name is really actually Jasper ma'am." She looked at me and smiled._

"_Just as mine is actually Bella," she smiled at me again before walking inside her house._

_WOW! I thought only vampires could do that, dazzle people, well now I know better. I walked off with a smile that made any mother with her child take a few steps away from me._

_I did notice, however, that after my encounter with Isabella, that I felt empty, in more ways then one. _

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!**

**Hello everybody. WOW. I never thought the day that I would start a twilight fic would come. I must be bored but the day has happened and because I am slightly reluctant to write this the only way I will write more is if I get a few reviews.**

**What's in store for next time?**

**Would you all like some more?**

**Tell me what you think in a review**


	2. Prologue continued

**Okay so I didn't think that the prologue had enough back story to it so I went and some more.**

**My Easter special**

I followed her for months. I knew almost everything to know about her and it felt good. My blood lust had died down tremendously and I had no idea why.

I had kept my distance the first few weeks, but one night on her way home from ballet – it seemed as if her mother never picked her up – a guy had come up and began to try to rape her. He was drunk and stupid and I had to stop it. Ever since then I had walked her home from dance and almost every other time she had to walk somewhere when the sun wasn't bright. Which was surprisingly often for someone at her age, even if it was just to the corner store for something simple for dinner. I had to say I didn't like what her mother allowed her to do; most of it was danger waiting to happen.

She thought me as her guardian angel, even if I was anything but I liked the title. I had never thought that I would ever make friends with someone of her age, it was just downright creepy, but hey, what could I say, we enjoyed our conversations.

Her mother also left her alone at night quite often. I found it to be my duty to stay with her those nights to make sure no harm came to her, again creepy with me being practically a stranger but it felt like we had known each other for years, even if it was just a few months.

I knew it had to end though. Before she decided it was necessary to tell her mother or noticed that I was slightly less than her guardian angel. So one night I did what seemed almost impossible and told her that I had to leave her.

This particular night she had decided that she needed to go to the corner shop and purchase some eggs and chocolate for a cake, and I took it on myself to escort her to her destination and home again.

I decided to tell her that it was because my career had needed me to move.

"I knew you weren't real." It seemed like the only this she could say was that line.

"I'm sorry Isabella, but I have to. I really don't want to but I have no choice in the matter. You wouldn't want me to be jobless, would you?" I didn't like playing that card. I knew she cared more about others than she did herself but I couldn't keep living here. It was just too dangerous.

She seemed to recover and manage a decent reply, "Look at me, I'm jobless and loving it."

"Yes but you don't need a job to live," well technically I didn't either, but I couldn't tell her that, "How 'bout I give you my number and whenever you need to talk to me – about anything , at anytime – just give me a ring. How's that sound?"

"I still don't believe you're real but okay I'll buy it." I didn't know how wise it was, – giving a 12 year old my number – but I couldn't just leave her stranded.

And I left. Just like that.

I had no idea how much the Cullen's knew. I hadn't said anything to them about my trips to see Isabella but I wasn't currently living with them. I always moved to live by myself for awhile when I had to hunt a human. It sickened me that I was so weak that I had to do it, but having to live with the blood lust of five other vampires did that to you. And every few years or so I couldn't control it; it was impossibly dangerous to be around me if I didn't do anything about it. I was also moody. Talk about a girl on her period. I didn't like being compared to a woman because I was clearly a man but there were some similarities.

But back to me moving out. I hated to show my weakest points to them and I couldn't live with them when I did this so I moved out to quench my thirst and when my eyes went back to their honey golden color, I would move back in and tell the neighbors that I had gone on a road trip or some shit like that.

It worked and Carlisle understood. That was all I needed.

Alice. She was a different story. I loved her, don't get me wrong, but she wasn't supportive enough. We often argued about my 'lack of control' or how I 'didn't try hard enough'. She was a frickin' physic for god's sake. And she didn't understand that the little monster inside of me would go hell crazy for blood and I couldn't keep it at bay because of _her _blood lust.

I let my inner rant subside as I caught a whiff of a herd of deer about mile east of the tree I was standing under.

I hadn't hunted a human this trip. Isabella had stopped the monster in its tracks. Like just her voice had tamed the untamable. Strange. But I thought it might have been a part of her 'power' if she was to turn into one of the undead. If they were strong enough to shine through during their human years then they would be almost unstoppable in their vampire years. Like my charisma had been. I didn't think much of it though and let that thought slide until I was back with Carlisle.

The only thing about her 'power,' was the fact that I didn't much feel like feeding now either. The burn was no greater than tap water when the pipes were hot from the midday sun, even though I hadn't hunted in nearly two weeks. I errantly thought about how long this would last as I hunted the deer as if they were a nice midnight snack you knew you had hiding in the back of the fridge.

**For the fact that she is 12; just go with it, I mean, what would you do if you were 12 and this guy come outta no where wanting to escort you around. . . well we all know what I would do. . .**

**The-Ochraniacz is my beta. **

**As cool as she may seem. . she's not**

**Nah gotta love her**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE**


	3. 1: Death Glares and Rainy Days

**Hello everybody, I'm sorry that I am lazy and haven't updated. Holidays Hve rolled around so let's see how often I update now. . .**

Forks High was painful. In _every_ sense of the word. Moving here was the last thing that I wanted to do but the first thing that I knew I had to do. You don't get the good girl status by doing everything that _you _want to do; no you had to do what others expected of you.

Therefore Forks was going to be a drag. I secretly enjoyed the conflict that an over populated school supplied. It was like being in a movie, only in real life.

The first day was okay with the, '_hey your new'_s and the '_wow, so where are you from and why'd you choose this dump?'_s .

It was the second day that was always worse. Nobody would offer you to sit with them – not that I minded, I liked the solitude – and it was just plain awkward.

The only thing was, that it was the start of my fifth day and it still felt like my second.

Even though it felt like this I did have one or two girls offer for me to sit with their group, but being the good girl I was, I politely decline not wishing to put their friends on the spot and make them uncomfortable.

This brings me to the reason I was in this dump in the first place.

_Newlyweds._ Need I say more?

I loved my mother don't get me wrong but sometimes having a house with thin walls was too much and my stomach couldn't help but react.

Anything I did made them worse, although to make up for it my mother's new husband, Phil, bought me an iPod. I was sure there was a message behind that, but he was adamant that there wasn't. I was sure it was his way to tell me to shut up and deal with it.

Okay so I guess I was a bitter teenager who pretended to be the world's best angel. Yay for me, my life just got better and better.

Living with my father in this small rainy town wasn't all bad. I just so happened to love that big rust bucket, that I happen to nickname 'the teabag'. . . so I liked naming things, who could blame a girl?

Chucking the pop tart in the toaster I pour myself a glass of juice. I wondered what today's events would bring.

Charlie was called in early this morning. He had left a note saying something about a speeding car getting totalled on the highway just outside of Forks.

I arrive at school with the teabag announcing my presence with a _bang_, and I only hope that doesn't mean I will have to replace something soon. I get out and grab my bag, but in the midst of grabbing things my keys drop to the ground. I bend over to pick it up when instead I end up banging heads with someone. Then the obvious happens; I blush.

I straighten out and get a look at my head banger. It's Newton, one of the few names that had been repeated enough to imprint it onto my brain.

"Hey, so. . ." he handed me my keys and rocked back on his feet awkwardly.

"Uh, hi. Umm thanks" the silence is long and uncomfortable.

"So . . . a bunch of us were going to go to La Push when the weather clears, and umm, well, I was just wondering if you wanted to come?"

All I know about the guy was his name. I didn't feel comfortable enough to go anywhere with him, but none the less, I hadn't been to La Push since I had gotten here and I wanted to see if it had changed.

"Just give me the when and I'll get back to you." I still had to run it by Charlie.

The bell rang signalling that we were going to be late for class and so I took off with a speedy pace.

By the time lunch rolled around the caf was full, with the exception of two tables being pushed together in the corner closest to the door. I had previously seen four or five people spread out around the tables but never occupying the whole table. It was my only option if I didn't fancy sitting out in the rain and still being able to enjoy the solitary wall I had put up.

I bought some food and sat at the far end of the table. I hunched over uncomfortable with my new seat and just waited till the dreaded moments of the permanent occupants coming over to kick me away from their table. At last it happened.

"What do _you _think you are doing?" I turned around in surprise. I never thought someone would be so rudely blunt.

Keeping my answer short I reply with a snappy, "the caf's full and I didn't want to sit in the rain."

I turn back to my food, hoping if I ignore her, then she will ignore me. Of cause, when have I ever been that lucky?

The girl sits directly across from me and glares. _If looks could kill._ It certainly wasn't an understatement.

That's when the rest of the group arrived. Barely a scrape of their chairs and they were all seated. I looked at them, like _really _looked at them. They were all stunningly beautiful, past the point of natural. Maybe they all just wore heaps of makeup. I almost laughed at that. Because the men in this group had equally breathtaking looks as the females. Only they didn't strike me as the type of guys to wear makeup, well the red head kind of did but I seriously doubted it.

The table was silent. "Awkward much?" I mutter it close to silently but the guy sitting closest to me laughs as if he heard. There are five of them. Two girls and three boys. Well more like women and men. I had seen them in passing but never really cared enough to pay any particular attention.

I plaster a big smile on my face and turn to the group, "well, isn't this just cheery. The name's Bella, what about all of you?" The amusement was radiating from me. The group seemed thrown off by my sudden attempt to start up a conversation.

"Hello Bella," the words came from the other girl – not the hostile one that just so happens to _still _be giving me the death glare, "I'm Alice, this is Edward," she proceeded to point around the table and saying their names as she went, "Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper." So Jasper was the one that laughed earlier, I thought for a moment. Jasper. The name sounded familiar, but I couldn't work out why. I planned to ponder over it later.

They were all at varies degrees of either friendliness or revulsion. Just to prove a point I make eye contact with every one of them. I got to Jasper and noticed that they all had similar eye colours. _Locking information in vault, to be removed and analysed at a later date._ The moment was longer then I thought and I was again 'saved' by the bell. I stood up ready to say good-bye and thank you to the strange group only to find that they had all already cleared out. _Strange is surely an understatement._

I got to biology only to notice that I had been extremely unobservant. Edward was my lab partner and I hadn't even noticed. _How does that even happen?_ This was going to be interesting.

"Hello," trying to be calm and collect is harder than I thought.

"Why did you sit with us?" well at least I knew where he got the bluntness from.

"Because I didn't want to sit in the rain. I already told you." I thought I made that clear. _Oh well. _

"That's not what I meant, why didn't you go sit with someone else?"

"Who? I don't have any friends here, so why would I sit with people I don't know?"

"You sat with us." He retorted.

"Correction. I sat at the end of the table and you all sat close to me. Your choice not to sit at the other end of the table, not mine."

He tried to ask something else but I completely blocked out sounds that weren't coming from the teacher's mouth. The rest of the afternoon pasted in a daze and before I knew it, I was at home in front of the stove starting on cooking a nice big pot of chicken soup for dinner.

Charlie came home about an hour after I snapped out of my daze, and we ate in silence. It was becoming routine; me cooking dinner, then him coming home and eating in a comfortable silence.

I was in bed think over the day that had passed when it came to me. I must have been about 11 or 12. Jasper, it was Jasper! My guardian angel. He seemed to know when to show up didn't he? But he hadn't changed. That was strange, maybe he just looked older then what he was. Or he really was my guardian angel. Either way I was going to talk to him about it tomorrow.

**REVIEW OR I WONT WRITE ANYMORE!**

**Okay on to the stuff that almost nobody reads.**

**This chapter wasn't beta'd because I'm too impatient to wait till my beta has internet again. – who knows it might not be till next month. I did do a quick edit so I'm not entirely lazy :P**

**Thank you to the people who left a review, or added me to some sort of alert. :D**

**If you have any ideas as to what I should put in this story, leave it in a review or pm me. (I don't want a writer's block)**

**Thanks and remember REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE - JESS**


	4. Sugary Cereal and late night talks

**Chapter 2 – Sugar filled cereal and late night talks**

I went to sleep with the intentions of discovering who Jasper and the rest of that odd family really were. I figured if I didn't talk to him, I could at least snoop around. The morning, I'd hoped, would bring me the answers I wanted. With these words drifting through my head like a nice lullaby I fell into a nice sleep about comfort and peace.

I woke up in the morning feeling fresher than I had since I arrived in this place. I put it down to the lighter rain last night. I showered and brushed my teeth, walked into the kitchen and poured myself some tea and a bowl of sugar filled cereal. Nothing was better than a sugar filled morning.

Thinking over the day as I left for school bought me back to my plans; today I would subtly start digging.

The days went smoothly and I slowly found that they all were straight 'A' students; Alice, Emmett's and Edward's last name was 'Cullen' – after their adopted parents- and Jasper and Rosalie's last name was 'Hale' – they were twins.

Unfortunately, with my snooping brought unwanted attention. I had to befriend a girl named Jessica, who presented herself like a tart. But you know what they say: Every action has an equal and opposite reaction. My opposite reaction was an irritating bug by the name of Lauren Mallory. Jessica's best friend and side kick. We were on equal terms; I disliked her as much as she did, me.

I had also figured out that the Cullen's –and Hales – lived with Dr and missus Cullen because they had all gone through some terrible and traumatic event, the witnessing of the loosing of their parents. Or that was the rumour anyway.

But with this all happening, it was time I hit a block. But because it was me the block was a van. And it hit me rather than me hitting it. Someone saved me though; they managed to yank me out of the way before I became Bella stew. I somehow ended up on the ground, on the grass next to the foot path. The van was about five metres away and someone with mildly curly hair was standing in front with their back to me. Closer inspection told me it was Jasper. Crazy dark red hair peeking over the top of Jaspers shoulder told me that Edward was in front of him. I again looked closely at the body in front of me. He was in a slight crouch. Kind of like he was getting ready to drop down a little bit more and head but his adoptive brother.

Their talking was too low for me to hear but I could no longer see the red hair over Jasper's shoulder so he must have stepped back. This was when I decided to stand up and do a damage report of the incident.

Not a good idea. I fainted from lack of blood to my brain. It happened sometime, but not often and always in the most awkward situations. Jasper spun around and caught me before my head hit the ground . . . again.

When I came to, I was in a hospital bed, with the driver of the van looking apologetically my way.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I can't believe I almost killed you. Thank the heavens above that, that Hale dude was able to pull you out of the way. I don't know how I would have been able to look myself in the mirror if I'd have killed you." I think his name was Tyson, maybe Taylor it could have been Tyler for all I knew. I just remember it starting with 'T' and having a 'Y' in it. Meh, I didn't really care.

"Its fine, I'll live."

It was then that the doors opened and my father walked through with a not so fine look on his face.

"Bella! Thank god you are alright!" he directed this at me, "you Mr Crowley will be very lucky if Bella doesn't press charges."

Not what I had in mind, so it was time to interrupt "I'm not pressing charges, he can just write an are apology letter or something." I wasn't dumb, my father wouldn't let him off the hook unless he did something and that way Mr T.Y Crowley wouldn't feel so bad. It worked both ways.

My mind trailed of as the door opened once again and a blond man walked through the door. He defiantly had some refined physical traits. "Good evening Bella, good to see you awake. My name is Dr Carlisle Cullen, and we are to keep you in overnight just to be sure that, that cut on the back of your head is the only result of the accident. Better safe than sorry."

My momentarily glazed eyes returned to normal and I was able to think properly again, when the Dr turned his attention to T.Y.

"Mr Tyler, you are free to go the release papers have been filled out already."

Tyler had a cut on his cheek, and a bit of a black eye. "Thanks, and again, I'm so, so sorry Bella-"

I cut him off with the wave of my hand. I just didn't want to hear it again.

As they left the room my attention went to Charlie, he was getting comfortable in one of the hard chairs next to my bed. "You're not staying here all night. You have work in the morning."

"Well, I'm not leaving you hear alone."

"Yes you are. You're going to go home, order a pizza, eat it, go to bed and get a good night's rest."

"Are you sure Bells?" it was plain on his face that he wanted to go, just not to leave me here all alone.

"I'm a big girl, I'll survive." It wasn't the first time I had been in the hospital. Nor was it the first time I had to stay alone overnight.

"I'll come back in the morning and pick you up then. Love you Bells." We weren't overly emotional people but it was easy to admit that we loved each other.

I was about to close my eyes and go to sleep when the door opened. In walked my hero. The problem was that it was almost ten o'clock at night. His swift movements in my direction were graceful and manly all at the same time. There was nothing about this guy that gave off the look of being a boy. He was all man.

We were practically both staring at each other; he was just more discreet about it. He ended up in the chair Charlie had vacated a few hours earlier and he sat there, staring at me, with me returning it from the bed. It went on for about ten minutes, but who was counting?

"This one time, Emmett drove his Jeep into some mud and got it bogged. It took four of us – Alice didn't want to get dirty – to get it out. No one wanted Esme or Carlisle to know that the Jeep they bought needed new brakes. Emmett managed to snap them while bogging the car." There was a small smile on his face, and I felt my whole world brighten. Why? I had no clue.

Another ten minutes went while we sat in silence. It didn't feel awkward, just strange. This time it was my turn to break the silence.

"Why did you save me? You could have gotten hurt in the process. I wouldn't have wanted that on my conscience."

The silence was only five minutes this time.

"I like you; I haven't really liked anyone in a long time. I didn't want to see you hurt."

In a weird way, that was romantic. But I wasn't one of those sappy girls. I didn't dream about true love, I didn't care about my appearance or anything like that. My main goal was to get through high school with above average marks, and apply for a collage with good ratings.

I did smile though, because Jasper _was _handsome.

"I suppose I should say thanks. I appreciate you putting your life on the line for me. It seems like you really are my guardian angel."

The frown was evident on his face, "what did you say?"

_Oops_, now may not have been the best time to let that slip. . .

**Reviewers shall be rewarded with a snippet of the next chapter ;)**

Thank you to all the people who read this story, review it, alert it, favourite it, and alert and favourite me :D


End file.
